conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Xavier D. Dupont
Xavier Daniel Dupont was the first Everetti Secretary of State of the Union of Everett. Dupont was born on November 17th, 1957 in Quebec, Quebec, formerly part of Canada. Dupont grew up a Canadian citizen and achieved high scores in school and college, gaining a Master's degree, attending Institut d'études internationales de Montréal, a University of Quebec Montreal campus. He married his wife Martha just after college. He worked with the Canadian government in diplomatic relations with the United States until the collapse of the nation which formed the Union of Everett. During the Canadian Crisis of 2006, Dupont supported the secession of Quebec from Canada, led by Quebecois Nationalists and during the annexing of the territories of Quebec, Newfoundland & Labrador, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia and Prince Edward Island, worked with the Everetti government in relations and naturalization of Canadians into the Union of Everett. Xavier Dupont was elected to the office of Secretary of State in 2007, becoming the first official to hold that position. Core Beliefs Xavier Dupont is a liberal politician, supporting the rights of the Constitution's 1st Amendment, fully supporting the rights of speech, religious practice, expression, the press, protest and assembly and the right to privacy. Dupont strongly supports a secular government and while was not in office during the secularization of the Union of Everett, supported the change of the national motto from "In God We Trust" and the removal of the phrase from currency and a change to the Pledge of Allegiance, removing "Under God". Dupont supports the Second Amendment rights to bear arms and while had voted in support of expansion of gun rights and formation of the Homeland Defense System, was uneasy about the legalization of fully automatic assault weapons. He voted in favor of the rights to Self Defense and Castle Doctrine but disagreed with some anti-crime measures which authorized lethal force in police procedures when dealing with offenders. Dupont strongly supported Death Penalty expansion to rapists, child molesters and other sex offenders following the attempted rape of his wife, Martha, by an offender in 1995. Dupont is against foreign interference and the policies of the former United States, supporting the withdrawl of Everetti forces from foreign bases and voted against the establishment of Naval Air Station Larak Island in Iran. When it comes to nuclear weapons, he is against them and is one of the proponents of the Boston Protocol, which called from the nuclear nations of the world to dismantle their nuclear weapons and placed bans on the use of WMD's on civilian populations. He is in support of the rights to freedom of choice of the human body which includes the right to abortion and assisted suicide. Dupont agreed with the establishment of federal limitations to the fetal age limit in which an abortion would be illegal, setting the limit at eight weeks for those legally adults. He also pushed for the right of a rape victim to abort passed the federal limit which was included in the law and passed. Dupont also supports the LGBT community and supported the rights of gay marriage and non discrimination laws and protections for gays and transgender people. He also voted in favor of stem cell research in 2007. Category:Individuals Category:People of Everett